


Real Life

by gummyminyoongs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fanfic, M/M, One Shot, everyone else is barely mentioned - Freeform, mark is secretly a fangirl, mark reads fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummyminyoongs/pseuds/gummyminyoongs
Summary: Mark finds out about 'ships' and falls down the hole of fan fiction. With his best friend.





	Real Life

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this while reading a fic and I can never write great one shot, so yeah. Anyways, I love both of them.

It starts with Yuta laughing at something he’d seen on twitter. Most of NCT 127 were sitting in the living room watching some show after practice. Mark, not paying attention at all, hears the noise and makes quite possibly the worst decision of his young life. He asks what Yuta is laughing at. 

“Oh just this comment on the picture you posted with Donghyuck earlier,” Yuta is still grinning and Mark wonders what got him so worked up. 

“Show me.” If Mark was smart, he would just ignore Yuta and the scary gleam in his eye. He would go to his room and sleep, so his life wouldn’t have been turned upside down. Mark isn’t smart and that’s not what happens. Instead, Yuta turns his glowing phone screen towards poor unsuspecting Mark and laughs at the dumbstruck look on his face. 

“What? You never heard of a ‘ship’ Markie?” Mark ignores his comment because of course he’s heard of ships before. He is in an idol group, there are tons of ships between the members. Just yesterday they were discussing some edit of Doyoung and Jungwoo, and noting how well the editing skills were (and how they had framed their relationship a lot nicer than it was in real life). Just because there are certain pairings in the group that Mark wasn’t totally oblivious to, doesn’t mean he pays attention to them. 

This is different, however, because the comment is about him. More specifically about him and the other boy in the picture, Donghyuck. It’s not even that bad, the comment. A thought of how cute they look together and how they obviously are the most ‘real’ of all NCT ships. Something about it shocks Mark, if his slack jawed expression is anything to go by. 

“W-What is-What are they saying? We’re not even doing anything!” Mark exclaims to the older, now screeching in laughter, his face turning red. It takes Yuta a while to calm down and to actually respond to the poor boy. 

“It’s fine Mark, no need to get so worked up over it,” He says, wiping tears out of his eyes, “It’s nothing really. Chill out. I’m surprised you haven’t seen this stuff yet. Markhyuck is the most popular ship out of all of us, I think.” By now, the rest of the group still gathered around the tv have turned their attention to Mark’s pain and Yuta’s amusement. 

“Yeah Mark, you guys are like totally in love,” Johnny says from his spot on the couch, much to Mark’s chagrin. Most of the members have gone to bed, leaving the three of them and Taeyong in the living room and Mark is grateful for that. Small blessings, he assumes. 

“But we’re not! W-We are just friends! Best friends even!” Mark responds, unable to stop the blush that has refused to go away since Yuta showed him that cursed tweet. 

“Exactly,” says Taeyong, who has stayed quiet throughout this whole exchange, “That’s what makes you guys prime targets. You’re always together and always acting all cute. It’s even caused us to rethink your relationship with Hyuck.”

“Yeah anyone with eyes can see that Donghyuck looks at you like you hung the stars,” Johnny replies softly, like he doesn’t want to freak him out. 

Those few words begin the downfall of Mark Lee. 

=================================

Mark retires for the night to the room he shares with Jaehyun. He spends an hour of turning in his bed thinking of the conversation he had with the others. It wasn’t real right? Donghyuck doesn’t think of him like an angel on Earth sent here to heal every figurative wound. They don’t act like a couple! That’s just how it is! Donghyuck and Mark. Mark and Donghyuck. Best friends and maknaes of 127. The cutesy stuff is just fan service! Even as he thinks this, Mark knows it’s not true. It’s so easy to act like that with Donghyuck, nobody has to tell them what to do. Maybe that is why the managers love them so much. They’re best friends though, they should be acting like that! 

Maybe it isn’t friendship, he wonders. Is he in love with his best friend? Is his best friend in love with him? Come to think of it, Donghyuck has been acting more clingy than usual. Mark stops himself from this thinking immediately. That’s not true, he’s letting himself be swayed by the fans and nosy roommates. Nobody is in love with anybody, or at least in love with him. Mark shuts his eyes and tries to sleep. After another hour his curiosity gets the better of him. Yuta had said that they were the most popular ‘ship’ afterall. There had to be more than just that one tweet. 

Sighing Mark opens the web browser on his phone and searches ‘Markhyuck’. That’s what they called it right? To his surprise, thousands of results pop up. He scrolls, finding videos called ‘Markhyuck in a Nutshell’ and other edits. Something catches his eye, however, a twitter account. It’s something called a Fic Rec. What the hell is a Fic Rec, Mark thinks. As he looks through the account he finds out that it’s basically a list of fanfictions, which he has heard before, but not of any of two members together. Mark clicks on one about a coffee shop and roommates. Over 30,000 words of angst and fluff from the tags. He checks the time. Midnight. Well, they don’t have any schedule until the afternoon, so Mark straps himself in for maybe the worst thing he’s ever read in his entire life. 

When he finishes the fic, the sun is peeking in through his blue curtains. His eyes hurt from exhaustion and the strain from reading on his phone for so long. Mark is exhausted, mentally and physically. When he reaches to rub his eyes, he finds they’re wet. With tears. What the fuck. He is crying over a stupid fanfiction. Only it wasn’t stupid. It was amazing. Maybe the best thing he’s read in a long while, and not just because it was about him. The author obviously has written before because the descriptions and flow of the story was so good. The plight of the main character (Mark) being secretly in love with his roommate of three years (Donghyuck) and dealing with not only his own feelings, but also the many partners of his roommate was heart wrenching. It was such a turmoil of feelings that when they had finally gotten over themselves and admitted their feelings, Mark had cried. Mark Lee had cried real tears over a love story about him and his best friend. 

While reading the fic at first, it was easy to disassociate himself with Fake Mark and Fake Donghyuck. As the story went on, however, he found himself in disbelief of how accurately the author had depicted his habit of overthinking and Donghyuck’s habit of being the annoying and loveable friend. Mark could see himself in this character and it completely and utterly freaked him out. Even surprising himself with how much he had enjoyed it. He needed to read more. Right now. Mark clicks on the next fic in this fic rec, without even reading the tags. This one is a lot shorter, only being about 1k words. 

Mark should have read the tags. He should have been more careful or should have just gone to bed because this one was apparently not angst and fluff. It was something called smut. Something Mark had not been equipped to deal with. It was pretty obvious with how it started. Painting a picture of Donghyuck panting on his bed, chanting Mark’s name. Mark couldn’t stop reading it. He couldn’t stop reading because he could practically hear Donghyuck whimpering his name and making those sounds because he’s heard them before. When Donghyuck pouts at Mark and uses his pleading voice or when he loses a game and grunts in frustration. 

The characters start really getting intimate and Mark can feel the warmth pooling in his belly and his shorts getting tighter. He needs to stop reading, and he knows this, but he just can’t. By the end of the fic, he’s sweating and can’t control the fire blazing in his stomach now. Mark checks the time and sees that it’s 5 a.m. Jaehyun won’t be up for much longer, so he does what any young adult male would do in this situation and runs to the bathroom. He turns on the light and instantly begins to ‘relieve’ himself of this situation, but as he’s getting to his climax he thinks of character Donghyuck. The Fake Donghyuck crying his name and begging Mark in the story to go faster, and real life Mark explodes. Real life Mark is the one whispering Donghyucks name in the bathroom and the realization sets in. What the actual fuck just happened, because for a second Mark wasn’t imagining Fake Donghyuck, but Real Donghyuck instead. 

Mark goes back to his room feeling dirty and angry that he had let himself succumb to fantasies. His eyes shut as soon as he hits his pillow, exhausted and confused.

=================================

  
  


Two weeks later and Mark is still reeling from the ‘incident’ as he calls it. The morning after had a sleepy and grumpy Mark avoiding the whole group. Eventually it goes from ignoring the group to only ignoring Donghyuck, while simultaneously becoming hyper aware of the younger’s every move. Mark couldn’t ignore his supposed best friend forever, he only hoped he could until he figured out his messed up feelings. 

Not only does Mark become aware of the Markhyuck ship, it’s all he can think about. He couldn’t stop reading those damned fics and enjoying them. He is addicted. Addicted to Fake Mark and Fake Donghyuck falling in love over and over again. It’s starting to affect his sleep and his mental state. He hasn’t spoken to Donghyuck in a week because everytime he tries, he compares Real Donghyuck to the fake one. Does he really have beautiful glowing skin and heart-shaped lips? Mark had found out that yes, yes he did. The problem isn’t that Donghyucks a boy. Mark knows he’s attracted to both genders, living with half of Korea’s LGBT population told him that. He even remembers having a crush on Donghyuck in his early trainee days until he learned how annoying the boy could be, especially to Mark. 

Maybe his crush didn’t go away after all, because lately all he can think about is how nice it would be to hold Donghyuck and tell him all the ways Mark has come to find him beautiful. Contemplating if he really is in love with his best friend, said best friend comes barging in the door with the face of a person not to be fucked around with. 

“Why are you ignoring me?” Donghyuck yells, pointing an accusatory finger at a shocked Mark Lee. 

“Wh-what? I’m not ignoring you!” Mark really needs to work on that stutter, but that can wait as a very furious Donghyuck is storming over to his bed. 

“Yes you are! I haven’t even been able to talk to you for a week! A week Mark! Because you leave the fucking room anytime I go over to you!” Donghyuck is screaming now, and Mark can see he’s shaking from what he assumes is anger.

“No I h-haven’t!” Mark squeaks back, he’s moved to the corner of his bed as far away from the very angry boy in his room

“Don’t you dare lie to me Mark Lee! How long have we been friends? I can tell when you’re avoiding me!” His voice takes on a softer and hurt tone. “Did I do something? Do you not want me anymore? I can go if that’s what you want Mark.” 

Mark widens his eyes in more surprise. If Donghyuck knew why he was ignoring him, then he would know how untrue that statement is. Mark wants him. Too much want is the problem. 

“Of course I want you still!” Mark beckons Donghyuck onto the bed and holds him, placing the younger’s head on his chest, hoping he can't hear how fast Mark’s heartbeat is right now. “You didn’t do anything Hyuck, I’ve just been dealing with some stuff lately. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings,” Mark says quietly to a sniffling Donghyuck. 

“Well you did! And I am supposed to be your best friend! You are supposed to tell me when things are bothering you,” Donghyuck’s voice cracks and Mark can feel the growing wet spot on his chest. He made Donghyuck cry. Mark’s been so obsessed with his feelings that he has been ignoring Donghyuck’s own. So wrapped up with himself and his stupid crush, he didn’t even see how it was affecting the other boy. 

“I’m so sorry Hyuck. I really do want you as my best friend,” Well more than that now, but Mark keeps that to himself. “I’ll make sure to tell you all my problems so you can make fun of me for it until it’s not a problem anymore.” Donghyuck laughs and wipes his nose on his sleeve, causing Mark’s heart to clench. 

“Yeah you better, I can’t believe I let Mark Lee make me cry. My reputation will never be saved.” There is the old Donghyuck Mark knows and loves. 

“I guess you’re gonna have to make fun of me even more now.” Lapsing into a comfortable silence only the closest friends can have, Mark can’t help but think that the Fake Mark would have silenced Donghyuck from his screaming with a kiss. Fake Donghyuck would have kissed back and they would realize their unrequited feelings weren’t unrequited afterall. This is real life, however, not a fairytale. 

He runs his hand through the younger’s hair and falls asleep dreaming of fake relationships and what-ifs. 

================

The sun wakes Mark up to something heavy taking up all the space on his, already small, bed. He looks down and sees Donghyuck sprawled all over Mark and another look shows Jaehyun’s bed empty. That’s just great, Mark groans. Now everyone is going to tease him about his cuddle session for at least a week. Pushing that to the back of his mind, Mark focuses on how he can feel Donghyuck’s breath on his neck and the hand on his ribs instead. It’s nice and not for the first time, Mark wishes he was in one of the stories he reads so often. One where Fake Donghyuck would wake up and see Fake Mark staring, but instead of getting uncomfortable, he would laugh and kiss him sweetly. That, again, doesn’t happen. Mark stares at Hyuck’s long eyelashes sweeping along his cheek and falls back asleep. 

=================================

The next time he wakes up, the bed is empty and all alternate realities of love are squashed and for once, it’s too much for Mark. He wishes so badly to be in one of those sappy fanfictions and as the first tear falls down his cheek, he doesn’t stop it. His hand roams the cold bed next to him, wondering if what he saw and felt this morning was Real and not Fake. So, he does the only thing that makes him feel better and unlocks his phone. 

Mark has read many fics, but he decides to read the one that started it all. The catalyst for his misery and sinks himself into the Fake worlds where Mark loves Donghyuck and Donghyuck loves Mark. 

They have a break for the first time in a long time. Mark spends the day in bed reading, only going out for the occasional snack. During one of these ventures to the kitchen, he sees Donghyuck standing in front of the fridge wearing a shirt that is definitely Mark’s. 

“Is that mine?” Mark mentally slaps himself for asking such a stupid question. He should’ve just gone back to his room. He should have just done a lot of things.

“Yeah,” the younger replies, shocked at seeing Mark, “It’s comfy. I like it.”

“Okay,” Is all Mark says back. He’s still tired from having spent all morning crying like the baby he is. Apparently, he didn’t hide his puffy face enough. 

“Are you okay? You look like you were crying or something?” Donghyuck asks, looking at the tiled floor. 

“Yeah, It’s uh-nothing. Just allergies,” He responds, scratching the back of his neck. Donghyuck follows the movement with his eyes. 

“Allergies,” The other boy replies disbelievingly, crossing his arms over his chest, “Okay.”

“Okay?” Mark knows this is all wrong. They’ve never been awkward. That’s not how it’s supposed to be. It’s supposed to be easy and carefree, not tense. Finally, Mark turns around to leave without a goodbye, but is stopped by Donghyuck.

“Mark!” he exclaims, and Mark turns around slowly, “I um-went onto your phone this morning,” All the color drain out of his face, because he vividly remembers when he opened his phone this morning, it was on the last fic he had finished. 

“I wasn’t being nosy or anything!” Donghyuck tries to explain rapidly, “I just wanted to check the group chat and see if we had any schedules planned for today, but I saw something.” Donghyuck’s voice is nearly a whisper and Mark can’t look up from the floor, tears welling in his eyes. “You shouldn’t be reading that stuff Hyung. You’ll get all twisted up in fantasy, you wont even notice what’s going on in front of you.”

Mark looks up, unable to breathe, at what Donghyuck had just said. What did he mean? He wasn’t wrong. All Mark could think about was Fake Donghyuck and Fake Mark, but what did he miss? Donghyuck is closer now. Mark can smell the boy’s coconut lotion he insists on wearing beacause it reminds him of the time he went to the beach as a kid.

Almost as if he’ll scare the other boy away, Donghyuck walks closer until Mark can count the moles on his face and the bags under his eyes, only being an idol can give. 

Donghyuck puts his hand on Mark’s cheek, and he can feel the warmth radiate from his cheek to the rest of his body. Slowly, so slowly Donghyuck leans in and his breath is on Mark’s lips and before Mark can ask what he’s doing, Donghyuck kisses him. 

It’s not short and sweet or hot and passionate like how Mark reads it countless times. It’s awkard, shy, and just a little messy, but when Mark closes his eyes and grabs Donghyuck closer, he can’t help but think it’s perfect. 

The younger lets go and lets out a breathy chuckle, eyes sparkling in a way that causes Mark’s heart to climb up to his throat. He pulls Donghyuck to him again and in that moment, it’s the two of them alone in the world and Mark smiles. 

=================

Later when they’re laying in bed, watching some anime Yuta recommended, Mark thinks about all the Fake Donghyucks and how much he wished to live in one of those alternate realities where they could be students or baristas or millionaire star-crossed lovers. Looking at the very much Real Donghyuck laying on Mark’s chest, he figures that this real life is better than all the fakes combined. 


End file.
